The accuracy and reproducibility of the Doppler method to estimate left ventricular output in neonates and children has usually been established in relatively healthy, stable subjects. However, there remains controversy as to the reliability of the Doppler method to determine accurate and reproducible measurements in the critically ill and unstable patient in the pediatric intensive care setting.